Reborn
by ArkonWinfel
Summary: I remember everything. I remember the times where Galath and I burned the world. I remember my lovers. I remember my redemption. I remember Isa. I remember our child. I remember Juno's betrayal. I await to be Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I remember everything. I remember the times where Galath and I burned the world. I remember my lovers. I remember my redemption. I remember Isa. I remember our child. I remember Juno's betrayal.

I await to be Reborn!

* * *

**Notes,**

**This is supposed to be written as like a journal of Siris. Also, Juno takes a physical form immediately when Desmond releases her. Siris wears the King set of armor and wields ONLY the Infinity Blade.**

* * *

**Eden**

**5 years pre-Toba Catastrophe**

A woman, wearing a flowing white dress, walked through the desert. None else dared to trek here, but she knew what the reward for her journey was.

Long before her existence, a Master of Life used technology to scorch the planet and renew life by shooting a ship into the Sun. He would always reappear to take the survivors and cage them.

She would do the same.

* * *

**Unknown**

We had failed…

When I killed **_HIM_**, we thought humanity could rest. But I foolishly let him live, reborn as a child.

The child grew vengeful. He took up the mantle of his former self…after he grew up, he went his separate way…we thought him lost to the vast deserts.

He had not been. Galath had worked his way back to the forth of our child's mind, corrupting him. He turned on me and my wife, locking us in the Vault Of Tears, besting us both in combat. He forced us to watch as he burned our world and created a new species, a race of overseers to keep humanity at whim.

So we waited. We waited for one of them to make a mistake.

I am Siris, and I await **_REBIRTH_**.

**_Later… _**

The one called 'Juno' betrayed everyone. She released the Ark too soon. Not even Galath was prepared. Nearly all perished…

Too few to leave any sane hope on the planet.

But there was hope. Hope in Juno's sister, Minerva.

She had rerouted the locks on our vault to a single pedestal, programmed to fit their own DNA…

Much of that hope was shattered when she was slain by Juno.

None of her kind were deathless…

We would have to wait until the singularity came, and released us.

* * *

My beloved Isa,

I miss you so. Our child stole your life from you, and did not even survive. The past eons were hard, but we had each other…

I know not how i shall carry on. I know I must kill Juno, for she has obtained the blood of Deathless. She waits her transformation. I have discovered that the pedestal designed to release us will also release her. If not for this, I would take myself with this blade and join you in the next world.

I am not even sure The Infinity Blade will work on her, if it has enough blood to be activated, or if I am destined to fight deathless for eternity.

I miss TEL. I miss our child. I miss your warmth on the stone floor at night.

I miss you.

Your King,

Siris

* * *

I can see him. The prodigal son. The one destined to release the last two deathless. He is clueless as to what he will wring upon his people. They earned their freedom.

I look up, and from the depths that this Temple was built upon, I see him. He is strapped into a machine…I only wish I could tell him what awaits him. That he may end up subjecting his entire species to slavery, then extinction.

* * *

I see the prodigal son walk up to the pedestal.

I see him send his friends away, and I know I must be ready.

He lays his hand upon the glowing orb. I can see Juno start to materialize.

I start my climb.

* * *

The moment I reach the final platform, the way out is blocked by more humans. They wield strange weapons that move small metal pellets that bounce off of my armor. They keep attacking, but I lift my hand, using my ring to steal their life from them.

The men start to drop. I take my beloved's disk and attach it to the boy who sacrificed himself. I let him float down into the abyss, where if he is lucky, Juno will forget about him.

I walk out and see the world as it is now…so many machines. My helmet tells me Juno is far ahead. She has the advantage, being able to have seen everything.

I will not let her use the Ark, and no Assassins or Templars will stop me.

I am Deathless.

I am reborn.

* * *

**Alright, what do you think? Should I:**

**Write the final face off against Juno?** **End it here(if nobody asks me to continue this, I will)** **Make a full story of this** **Write it from third person.**


	2. Full chapter by Christmas?

**So, this isn't a real update yet, but I have heard your cries, and I am working on another chapter, but's it's harder than you'd think. The ties I see are gone, just like Desmond. I'll see if Syndicate creates any more connections I might be able to use, or you could PM me any you see so far.**

**Anyways, a few of my idea's I'd like to run by you guys, please PM or leave a review to tell me what you think of the story or any of these ideas. If so, please comment a bit on each (even if it's just "This is stupid, don't do it") and prioritize which you'd like to see first! I'm already working on an AC story taking place in the American Old West, because cowboys.**

* * *

**Justice War, an AC/Young Justice crossover****:**

**Alright, so this is a rewritten version and would most likely get a new title, and would focus more on the action aspect than have me try and write romance again. That'd didn't work out too well, did it? Go ahead and read it to find out.**

**The new story would be that, since AC Syndicate's Piece of Eden is the Shroud, a healing one, the modern Assassins would try to use that on Desmond, but lo-and-behold, the First Civilization screws them over…again. So now, a Desmond's mind is sent to an alternate version of himself, having run away at age 16 and found a job in Blüdhaven, and catches the attention of Nightwing, who recognizes Desmond's is very well trained. He takes Desmond as his own protege and he joins the Young Justice Team.**

**Would take place either between the two seasons of YJ, or after Season 2, which would leave open a lot more of YJ digging into the remnants of the Light and searching Abstergo.**

* * *

**A Star Wars crossover, hear me out****:**

**A clone squadron's hyperdrive malfunctions and is sent to the time-period of the new movie, cured of their rapid aging and become an elite fire team for the New Republic/Rebel Alliance, whichever one the 'good guys' are in The Force Awakens**

_**OR**_

**Another Revan into the Movieverse, similar to ****Shadenight123****'s Everything Will Be Alright, Where Revan finds himself in a similar situation as the clones from my other idea as he is off on his own, before he is captured by the Sith Emperor, but no changes to history besides the fact he went missing. Here, he would be put in charge of Anakin's training, which leads to Anakin being more balanced than other Jedi.**

_**OR**_

**Same thing with Revan, but instead of becoming a Jedi, he overthrows Sidious as the Sith and leads the galaxy to a truce…boring right? Except KOTOR 2 never happened and Sidious would have by this time have to give the command before Order 66 before the Jedi are dependent on them, and Revan finds an old factory, where HK was given orders to amass an army of HK's and, should Revan be gone for too long, T3 would activate the army. But, since T3 was transported along with Revan, HK and his army were never discovered yet, and the clones are unprepared for the viscous, archaic technology.**

**Potentially one of my favorites****:**

* * *

**After Diana dies in his arms, Terry(Batman Beyond) asks Bruce/Justice League to send him somewhere nobody would look for him, and only he could return himself, and is sent to Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Terry has been unconsciously channeling the force to make them better, more agile and stronger fighters. Too old to be a Jedi, he gets unofficial training and steals a Lightsaber, becoming a hero of the Republic in his own right.**

**Terry would have a mix of Bruce Wayne's fighting skill and Nightwing's acrobatics skill and would be a shadow hero.**

**Would take place some point before the Epilogue of Batman Beyond, even before the end of the series, and I'm not sure when in Star Wars. Admiral Yularen ****_OR_**** Ahsoka would act as his Alfred.**


End file.
